conociendonos
by alex300
Summary: es cuando los peleadores se conocen. ¿que pasara? danxruno shunxalice joexchan juliexbilly


Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes de bakugan no es mío ni sus personajes

**Conociéndonos**

Era un día normal runo estaba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que el despertador sonó de improviso e hizo que se despertara de golpe y se dio cuenta de que eran 8:30 y que iba a llegar tarde a la escuela así que se cambio bajo las escaleras y desayuno y se fue corriendo a la escuela en el camino se encontró con Alice, Julie y Chan. camino a la escuela las chicas fueron hablando de 6 nuevos chicos en la escuela justo cuando iban a doblar runo choco con un chico de pelo marrón y ojos del mismo color así que runo dijo:

-ten mas cuidado...-dijo runo antes de que pudiera continuar hablando quedo hipnotizada por el

-lo siento mucho andaba con un poco de prisa tenia que comprar algo que me había olvidado y no medí cuenta de quien estaba en mi camino- dijo Dan mientras le alzaba una mano para ayudarla- soy dan

-soy runo mucho gusto y ellas son mis amigas Chan Julie y Alice- dijo Runo

-mucho gusto adiós - dijo Dan yéndose

-creo que runo le gusta ese chico- dijo Chan Runo se sonrojo

-que de que hablas eso es mentira –dijo runo

-tranquila lo veras en la escuela – dijo Chan

-como lo sabes-

-por que tenia el escudo de la escuela en su remera. No puedo creer que no te dieras cuenta. y eso significa que si te gusta-dijo Chan

-que no me gusta- dijo Runo

-ya olviden eso vamos a la escuela dentro de la escuela en la clase de matemáticas- dijo Alice

-buenos días alumnos hoy tendremos 6 nuevos compañeros por favor pasen digan su nombre y edad pasa tu primero-dijo el profesor negativo entonces paso dan primero

-mi nombre es dan tengo 15 años- dijo dan

-dan pasa y siéntate al lado de runo. Ahora pasa tu- dijo el profesor negativo entonces apareció

-hola mi nombre es Shun tengo 15 años-dijo Shun Alice quedo perpleja para ella era tan lindo

Muy bien pasa y siéntate al lado de Alice ahora pasa tu- dijo profesor negativo entonces entro marucho

-hola mi nombre es marucho tengo 15 años de edad – dijo marucho así pasaron Billy, Klaus, y Joe. Cuando las clases siguieron hasta que sonó la hora de almuerzo (igualmente había 5 minutos de recreo antes del que comieran hubo recreos pero no son importantes lo importantes son las parejas) comenzó los chicos excepto dan se fueron a jugar dan se quedo en el aula aburrido sin hacer nada. Runo empezó a buscarlo y a preguntar si lo habían visto para que ella pudiera "hablar sobre algo importante" (si entienden lo que digo) hasta que lo encontró dentro del aula pero había algo fuera de lo normal ya que había descubierto que el estaba guardando los libros en su mochila mágicamente sin mover un dedo

-¿como… como hiciste eso?- pregunto Runo muy sorprendida Dan se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos

-ah hola… ¿Qué haces por aquí?- pregunto estúpidamente Dan

-acá tenemos clases pero ¿Cómo hiciste que tus libros se movieran solos a tu mochila?- dijo Runo Dan suspiro

-no solo puedo hacer eso tengo muchos trucos – dijo Dan telepáticamente

-ósea que eres síquico- dijo Runo Dan solo asintió

-debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie- dijo Dan

- está bien te lo prometo- dijo Runo

-sabes que es un gran… espera dijiste que si- dijo Dan Runo solo asintió

-bueno mejor nos vamos a comer- dijo Runo. Dan y Runo se fueron al comedor

Tomaron la comida y se sentaron con Julie, Shun, Alice, y Billy

-hola chicos. ¿Dan por que tardabas tanto?- pregunto Julie

-¿los conozco?- pregunto Dan alzando una ceja

-o lo siento yo soy Julie- dijo Julie- ella es Alice y ya conociste a Runo

-un gusto conocerlos y la respuesta a tu pregunta es- dijo Dan alegremente pero rápidamente cambio su humor ah serio- que les importa es mi vida no la suya además nadie les pidió que me esperaran- todos pusieron cara de horto

-cambiando de tema ustedes van a entrar al concurso del viernes- dijo Julie animadamente

-yo si ¿y los demás?- dijo Runo mirando a los demás

-¿Cuál concurso?- preguntaron Dan, Shun y Billy

-la escuela al comienzo de las clases hace un concurso de karaoke- dijo Runo

-¿y cual es el premio?- pregunto Dan

-una cena gratis para 2 personas en el restaurante Frances- dijo Alice

-yo me anotó- dijo Dan entusiasmado

-¿y que vas a cantar Runo?- dijo Julie

-creó que cantare crazy love ¿y tu Julie?- pregunto Runo (ella siempre entra en estos concursos)

-aún no lo se pero creo rosas-dijo Julie

-¿cuando será la inscripción?- dijo Dan mientras comía

-hoy darán la noticia en la ultima hora así que mañana pondrán las inscripciones- dijo Alice sonriendo. Después de comer se fueron a las clases y al terminar las clases. Dan se fue al parque a jugar un rato al béisbol

**(1 hora después)**

-oigan ese no es Dan- dijo Runo con las chicas que estaban en el parque dando una vuelta

-y está jugando béisbol- dijo Julie

-Julie no somos ciegas también lo vemos- dijo Runo- vamos Dan tu puedes- grito. Alice y Julie hicieron lo mismo Dan se voltio a verlas un segundo y se concentro en el juego

-veo que ya conseguiste un club de fans- dijo Klaus riéndose de él pero entonces vio a Alice lo que hizo que se desconcentrara y que la pelota le golpeara la cara- auch primer strike Klaus lanzo la bola hacia el lanzador cuando la pelota llego a Dan la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que saliera del campo y ganaran el juego

-has jugado bien pero te falta para alcanzarnos- se burlo Dan

-para la próxima terminaras humillado- dijo Klaus muy enojado pasaron los días y los chicos que iban a cantar se la pasaron ensayando hasta que llego el día

**(El viernes en la escuela)**

-muy bien ahora comenzaremos con el concurso la primera en cantar será Runo misaki que va a cantar crazy love- dijo el director Runo empezó a cantar

Nota del autor: perdón que no muestre las canciones pero si las quieren estás en youtube perdón. Y si quieren verle la canción la pondré

-muy bien la siguiente es Julie makimoto cantando rosas- dijo el director

-muy bien la siguiente es Alice con su canción - dijo el director- con donde iré yo- ella comenzó a cantar. Pasaron 1 hora para que pasaran todas las cantantes- muy bien y la ganadora de la parte femenina es…- se empezó a escuchar el redoble de un tambor-Alice- todos empezaron a aplaudir y Alice fue al escenario para recibir el premio (se que el premio es tonto pero no se me ocurría nada mas) lo agarro le dijo a todos gracias y bajo del escenario -muy bien y ahora el concurso de karaoke para varones el primero en subir es Dan kuso con soul man- Dan empezó a cantar y al terminar- muy bien el siguiente es Shun kazami cantando brujería- Shun empezó a cantar pero sin mucho animo cuando termino de cantar los chicos aplaudieron pero con el mismo animo que Shun- muy bien el siguiente es Billy gilbert con la canción miradas- Billy empezó a cantar y cuando todos terminaron de pasar- muy bien el ganador de los varones es Dan- todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir- Dan subió al escenario y recibió el premio y se fue- bueno espero que se hayan divertido cantando y para los que perdieron talvez tengan suerte el próximo año

**(Con Shun y Alice)**

-oye Shun ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- pregunto Alice sonrojada Shun solo asintió también sonrojado- ¿quieres ir conmigo al restaurante?

-claro ¿que te parece mañana a las 8 de la noche?- pregunto Shun cada vez más rojo

-me encantaría nos vemos mañana- dijo Alice yéndose los 2 estaban muy felices de que los 2 salieran pero la felicidad no les duraría mucho ya que alguien los espiaba

-si piensas que voy a dejar que salgas con alguien tan linda – dijo con rabia Klaus. Mientras tanto Dan estaba buscando a Runo hasta que la encontró

-oye Runo ¿quieres ir a comer a ese restaurante- pregunto Dan

-claro ¿Qué tal mañana en la noche?- dijo Runo. Dan solo asintió- y por cierto ¿como es que conseguiste esos poderes?

-creo que es de nacimiento- dijo Dan- descubrí que tenía esos poderes en el jardín

-¿Por qué no te gusta que la gente lo sepa?- dijo Runo

-es que entonces la mayoría me trataría como un fenómeno- dijo Dan triste y entonces salió por la ventana al jardín de la escuela- así que espiando a la gente debería darte vergüenza

-no solo venía a dar un paseo por aquí nada más- dijo Klaus yéndose

-mejor suerte para la próxima- dijo Dan

-ah por cierto Dan te reto a una pelea el domingo de la próxima semana a ver si puedes ganarme en mi territorio- dijo Klaus

-eso lo veremos- dijo Dan

**(Al otro día en el restaurante Frances)**

Shun Alice Dan y Runo estaba en la misma mesa comiendo juntos ya que se habían encontrado y solo quedaba una mesa para 4 así que Alice había sugerido que todos comieran juntos durante un buen rato hubo un silencio demasiado incomodo hasta que Dan empezó a hablar:

-y… que les pareció la comida

-rica muy rica- dijo Runo Shun y Alice solo concordaron con ella Dan iba a hablar pero entonces apareció Klaus para molestar

-hola chicos ¿Cómo les va?- dijo Klaus

-¿te conocemos?- pregunto Runo levantando una ceja

-él es el idiota de Klaus no se a que vino pero tendrá que irse- dijo Dan levantándose

- y si no me voy ¿que?- pregunto Klaus- me golpearas

-tu y yo mañana tres rounds no importa que te desmayes la pelea seguirá- dijo Dan

-me parece bien- dijo Klaus nos vemos en el gimnasio al mediodía

-oye dan ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- dijo Runo enojada con él- ¿porque eres violento?

-eso es cosa mía y del señor multimillonario y lo arreglaremos en el ring mañana -dijo Dan muy enojado

Está historia continuara

Hace mucho que no vuelvo a poner este fic pero no encontraba el archivo en donde lo había guardado y se que exagere un poco y lo siento bueno nos vemos en el próximo cap


End file.
